


Никаких обнимашек

by rc2204



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Starscream Really Needs Cuddles, Starscream being Starscream, Vague Mentions of Iterfacing, Wheeljack is Confused, but he'd never admit it, but nothing actually happens, hand holding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Уилджек уговаривает Старскрима в первый раз остаться у него на ночь. Тот соглашается, но с одним условием...
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Никаких обнимашек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281016) by [PixeledPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple). 



Они встречались уже почти год (по крайней мере, с тех пор, как Уилджек предположил, что они начали встречаться. Имея дело со Старскримом, трудно было сказать наверняка) и за всё это время ни разу не перезаряжались вместе. Они много раз занимались интерфейсом, но никогда вместе не уходили в перезарядку, и Уилджек знал, что некоторые темы лучше не поднимать. Но он солгал бы, сказав, что ему этого не хотелось.

От сегодняшней ночи гонщик не ждал ничего особенного, пригласив к себе Старскрима выпить энергона и посмотреть кино. Они оба были измотаны после крайне насыщенной событиями недели, и могли позволить себе тихий вечерний отдых, считал он.

Вечер начался достаточно неплохо и с каждой минутой становился только лучше. Уилджек пополнил запасы добавок к энергону, которые любил Старскрим, привёл в порядок все проекты, разбросанные вокруг, чтобы гостю не пришлось жаловаться на весь этот, как он его называл, «хлам», и позволил ему выбрать фильм.

Они выпили по кубу и уютно устроились на диване, держась за руки, не меньше. Уилджек любил такие маленькие моменты близости, в основном потому, что знал, как много значило для Старскрима хоть ненадолго ослабить бдительность.

В середине фильма шлем сикера упал ему на плечо. Когда гонщик взглянул на него, то обнаружил, что Старскрим дремлет. Уилджек улыбнулся и легонько пихнул его в бок:  
— Эй, Стар, ты пропустишь самое интересное.

Тот что-то невнятно пробормотал, но даже не пошевелился.

Уилджек сжал его руку.  
— Старскрим, — позвал он чуть громче. — Пойдём, перезаряжаться лучше на платформе.

— Нет, — сонно ответил тот. — Слишком далеко.

— Ты же знаешь, как будешь чувствовать себя после перезарядки на диване. Здесь недостаточно места для твоих крыльев. У меня на платформе тебе будет намного удобнее.

Старскрим сел, опустив крылья, определённо, балансируя на грани оффлайна, но старательно делая вид, что это не так:  
— Нет, я хочу досмотреть фильм.

— Фильм может подождать до утра, — сикер всё ещё упирался. — Нам не придётся ничем заниматься, Стар. Я, как и ты, слишком устал.

— Мне надо домой, — заявил Старскрим. Его оптика медленно тускнела и светлела — верный признак того, что он боролся со сном.

Уилджек выключил экран:  
— Ты не в той форме, чтобы лететь домой. Знаю, раньше мы никогда не проводили ночь вместе...

Старскрим ничего не ответил.

— Если проблема в этом, Стар, ты можешь занять платформу, а я останусь перезаряжаться на диване, — на самом деле, гонщику не слишком этого хотелось. На диване было удобно сидеть, но каждый раз, когда Уилджек перезаряжался на нём, то наутро вставал с болью в спине, добивавшей его весь день. И, если честно, ему действительно хотелось узнать, каково это — просыпаться рядом со Старскримом.

Праймас. Если бы всего пару астроциклов назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он задумается о чем-то подобном...

Старскрим усмехнулся.  
— Оставить тебя здесь одного, чтобы ты досмотрел кино без меня? Забудь об этом. Идём, — он встал, подталкивая гонщика по направлению к спальне.

Старскрим замер, уставившись на платформу. Он был здесь множество раз, и Уилджек не мог понять, что он рассчитывал там увидеть.  
— Эм... какую сторону ты выбираешь?

Сикер взглянул на него:  
— Это твоя платформа.

— Ты мой гость. Я настаиваю.

Старскрим закатил оптику, толкая гонщика вниз:  
— Без разницы, только не вздумай переползать через меня посреди ночи.

Уилджек послушно отодвинулся к стене.  
— Тебе точно удобно, Стар. Я всё ещё могу уйти перезаряжаться на диване.

— Не драматизируй, Уилджек. Но тебе лучше не храпеть. И никаких обнимашек.

— Нет... — что ж, это было досадно, но гонщик не сказал бы, что сильно удивился. — Хорошо, никаких объятий. Ещё есть правила?

— Тебе лучше не будить меня слишком рано, — добавил Старскрим, удобно устраиваясь рядом с ним.

Чуть слышно вздохнув, Уилджек послал команду на выключение света и погасил оптику:  
— Спокойной ночи, Стар.

***

Уилджек проснулся от боли в руке. _«Какого...»_ Он попробовал пошевелиться, но понял, что не может. В комнате было по-прежнему темно, свет исходил лишь от уличных фонарей, проникая сквозь щели в жалюзи, и от его собственной оптики.

Опустив взгляд, Уилджек нашел причину — Старскрима, разлёгшегося на нём сверху. Сикер вцепился в его руку мёртвой хваткой, сжав пальцы так сильно, что они оставили вмятины на обшивке, и вонзив когти настолько глубоко, что содрал краску.  
— Ну, Старскрим, — чуть слышно произнёс гонщик, опасаясь его разбудить. Похоже, он не учёл всех особенностей этой «перезарядки со Старскримом».

Сикер что-то неразборчиво промычал и ещё теснее _прижался_ к нему.

Уилджек чуть не уронил челюсть. Старскрим обнимал его. _Старскрим!_ Мех, который несколько часов назад озвучил правило «никаких обнимашек». Разумеется, после интерфейса между ними иногда возникали такие моменты, но Старскрим никогда не задерживался надолго. Это были случайные эпизоды, вроде того, что произошло сегодня вечером, на диване, но ни один из них не шёл ни в какое сравнение с этим. Уилджек мог ощущать тепло чужого ЭМ-поля. За всё время, что они были знакомы, сикер, впервые позволил себе оказаться полностью беззащитным.

Ничего, с парой вмятин он готов был смириться. Уилджек снизил чувствительность болевых сенсоров в пострадавшей руке и очень осторожно положил другую на спину Старскрима. Крылья джета слегка дрогнули.  
— Доброй ночи, Старскрим, — прошептал он, позволяя себе провалиться в перезарядку.

***

Уилджек проснулся от неожиданного движения на своей платформе. Ему внезапно стало холодно.

Ещё некоторое время потребовалось ему, чтобы понять, что Старскрим больше не лежит рядом. Оглянувшись, Уилджек увидел, что тот сидит, вытянув руки.  
— Доброе утро, Стар.

Старскрим взглянул на него так, будто напрочь позабыл о его присутствии:  
— Доброе!

— Ты... хорошо перезаряжался?

— Отлично. У тебя есть энергон, или мы сходим куда-нибудь заправиться? — поинтересовался сикер, как только гонщик выпутался из покрывала.

— Старскрим, подожди, — остановил его Уилджек, — Эм... по поводу прошлой ночи...

Летун замер:  
— Прошлой ночью ничего не было. Мы уснули на диване.

— Нет... не совсем, я имел в виду... ну, я проснулся среди ночи, и... — может, не стоило ничего говорить. Вероятно, это была одна из тех вещей, о которых не следовало упоминать. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты нормально перезаряжался.

— Я же сказал, все было хорошо. У тебя неровная платформа, — Старскрим встал, направляясь на кухню. Уилджек проследовал за ним.

— Ну, может, это как-то связано с тем, что ты использовал меня вместо подушки, — он не мог оставить это так. — Не то чтобы я жалуюсь. Я хотел сказать, меня всё устраивает! Я просто был удивлен.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Старскрим, наполняя свой куб.

— Ты... не помнишь, как обнимался прошлой ночью?

— Я не обнимаюсь.

— Знаешь, это правда здорово. Мне понравилось, Стар. Так приятно быть с тобой рядом.

— Уилджек, я понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Стар, ты повредил мою обшивку, — сказал гонщик, поднимая правую руку.

— Это был не я, — ответил тот с совершенно невозмутимым видом.

— Тогда, во имя Праймаса, _кто_ это мог быть? — спросил Уилджек. Через минуту. После того, как смог поднять челюсть с пола.

Старскрим пожал плечами, не спеша потягивая топливо из куба:  
— Откуда мне знать?

Уилджек потерял дар речи.  
— Ладно, проехали, — он подошел к раздатчику, чтобы наполнить свой собственный куб, пытаясь понять, с чего он решил, что встречаться со Старскримом — это хорошая идея.

— Ты можешь остаться у меня сегодня вечером.

Уилджек чуть не выплюнул свой энергон:  
— Что?

Старскрим пожал плечами:  
— Если захочешь. Моя платформа намного удобнее.

Он допил свой куб, бросил его в мойку и направился в гостиную, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Я досмотрю кино без тебя, если ты не придёшь сюда! — позвал Старскрим через минуту.

Уилджек медленно подошел и сел рядом с ним, всё ещё держа в руке свой куб. Старскрим запустил фильм с того места, на котором они остановились вчера вечером.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил гонщик через пару минут.

— Шшш!

Иногда Уилджек совершенно не понимал Старскрима. Но когда тот взял его за руку и сжал чуть сильнее, чем нужно, он понял, почему решил остаться с ним.


End file.
